happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Can't Wheel Down
'''Can't Wheel Down '''is a HTFF episode. Plot Paws is seen rolling her wheelchair through a snowy sidewalk, watching Wintry running past her catching snowflakes with her tongue, disappointed that she’ll never be able to walk again. She continues rolling her wheelchair, not knowing that a scheming Jeni is about to pull a prank on her. Nearby her, she glues a few dollar bills in the middle of the sidewalk, and runs off. Paws notices the dollar bills and tries to kneel down to get it, failing to do so because of her being stuck on a wheelchair. Jeni jumps out of the bush and starts laughing at her. Refusing to give up, she kneels even further down to reach it, only to fall off and starts rolling down a steep hill, smashing into Jeni in the process, picking up snow as they roll, soon smashing into Puffy’s house, killing Jeni instantly. Meanwhile, Puffy on the other side of the house is seen making snow angels, until the icicles hanging from the roof fall down because of Jeni and Paws smashing into it and impales Puffy in the face. Paws manages to dig her way out the pile of snow, despite being severely injured. Soon after, an ambulance driven by Sniffles drives over to the scene and picks up her, sending her to the hospital. Paws wakes up in the hospital covered with multiple bandages, with Aunt Chilly watching her in the distance, worried about her, oblivious that she is slowly freezing the hallway. Later, Aunt Chilly rolls Paws out the hospital and refuses to let her go out on her own, scared that something bad will happen to her. Thinking about cheering both of them up, Chilly asks Paws if they can find an ice cream truck to go get some ice cream, which she agrees to do so. Suddenly, an ice cream truck driven by Ice Cream passes them, and the two start following it. The ice cream truck stops in order to let a few tree friends catch up to it, including Paws and Aunt Chilly. The latter orders themselves two ice cream cones, letting go of Paws’ wheelchair to grab them, making Paws roll away. A horrified Chilly begins creating a massive ice storm, with the road being covered by a huge ice ramp, which Paws slides on, hitting a helicopter driven by Handy. Ice Cream jumps out of his ice cream truck in an attempt to avoid danger, only to be crushed by the helicopter, who’s driver Handy has his spine shown burst out of his back. Aunt Chilly chases after Paws, who’s continuing to roll down the street. She tries to activate the breaks on the wheelchair, but because of the friction the wheels set on fire, which melts the ice around her. Chilly slips on the water and slides down the street as well, which quickly freezes again, along with herself, and Paws’ wheelchair wheels, sending Paws flying. Paws lands on the street with her broken wheelchair, grinding her lower half into it, leaving the rest of her seriously bruised. Slowly crawling for help, she is sliced in half by Ellie’s ice skates, who is skating on the frozen road, oblivious to Paws and Chilly’s bodies. Deaths *Jeni smashes into Puffy’s house, breaking her bones and dying of blood loss. *Puffy is impaled by icicles. *Ice Cream is crushed by a helicopter. *Handy’s spine bursts through his back. *Aunt Chilly’s is vertically frozen in half. *Paws is sliced in half by Ellie’s ice skates. Trivia *The title is a pun of "can't kneel down". *Puffy's death is similar to Giggles' death from "Snow What? That's What!". *Paws’ outfit in this episode is her same outfit from the episode Chilly Paws. *Nurse and Cast were originally going to be in this episode, but it was scrapped for unknown reasons. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 105 episodes Category:Justinsz's Episodes